Fallout New Vegas: Last hope for Humanity
by Life-in-darkness
Summary: Jasper wakes up from cheating death


Fallout: Last Hope for Humanity  
Chapter 1: Welcome to Goodsprings

I opened my eyes everything was blurry and so bright I closed my eyes again.

"Your awake how about that" said a voice  
I turned to see an old man sitting there he was dressed like a farmer he looked around sixties he was bald with a white mostash.

I tried to get up of the bed the old man got up he caught me settled me back on the bed  
"Whoa take it easy you been out for a couple of days now take some time to bring your bearings do you remember your name?" He said.  
I looked around the place then looked at the mirror at the side my black short hair, my childish looks almost died for delivering the Platinum chip.

"My name is Jasper" I said  
"Humm it's not the name I would have picked for you I'm Doc Mitchel welcome to Goodsprings" he said.  
"I feel a bit better I think I can walk now" I said  
Doc Mitchell pulled me up my eye sight started to go blurry for a bit.

"Good now go over there and give the Vigulater a test we will see if your vitals are right up to scratch and take it easy it not a race" Doc Mitchell said  
I slowly walked up to the Vigulater and did the test a card dropped out Doc Mitchell grabbed it and read it.

"Yep that pretty good but after what you been through I would say that great news now can you come over to the couch in the other room and can you tell me what happen a few nights ago" he said.  
We both walked to the other room he sat in an orange single seat and I sit in a cream couch he grabbed out a pen and paper.

"All I remember were voices then I look up to see three Great Khans and a guy dressed all smart he had combed brown hair he had a black and white jacket, he pulled out the platom chip and put it back and then pull out a 9mm pistol and shot me" I said,.

Doc Mitchel wrote everything down then looked at me  
"Well looks like you're a very lucky guy come I will walk you to the door" he said  
Him and I got up and walked to the front door he handed me all the stuff I got brought into hear he also handed me a valt 22 jumpsuit and a Pitboy 3000.

"Wear this so the locals will not laugh at me" He said  
I smiled as I put it on.  
"Just head over to the Proton Sallon and ask for Sunny" He said  
I shaked his hand and turned around  
"Thank you Doctor for healing me" I said.

"No problem" He said  
I open the door to see the sun blaring down I started to walk to the Proton Sallon the Goodsprings settlers talking and looking at me.

I open the door of the Proton Sallon to hear a dog barking  
"Cheyenne stay" said a female voice  
I walked un fully to see a black dog sitting in the middle of the room next to the dog was sunny smiles she had red hair all tied back she was wearing leather armor.

"Don't worry she won't bite unless I tell her to" She said  
"Doc Mitchell sent me to you to train me" I said  
"What weapon do you have?" She asked  
I handed her my 9mm pistol  
"Do you know how to use this weapon?" she asked me  
"A tiny bit" I said.

She shook her head  
"Sending the young to an early grave" she said very softly  
She looked at me  
"Come with me outside I will train you how to use a gun" she said.

We both walked outside the bar to a target range she handed me a Varmint rifle and one hundred bullets  
"Ok see if you can shot the bottles of the wall" she said  
I shot them all down and reloaded.  
"Well that a start but I don't recon you came to lean to fight sarsaparilla bottles" She said  
I smiled at her.

"Look I am going to clear out some geckos from the town water supply you want to help me you might get some caps for doing this job?" She said  
"Sure I am in" I said  
We both walked out Goodsprings to the town water supply we both crouched to a rock looking out to the water supply she pointed at the Geckos

"See then at the water supply are Geckos nasty buggers Doc Mitchel cure more Gecko bites more than anything else" Sunny said  
I lifted my gun and fired it I hit one of them on the back while Sunny shot two of them  
We walked to the second water supply to see three dead Geckos  
"Hummm looks like someone has already cleared them out for us" Sunny said  
"Someone help me please!" shouted a voice.

We both run to see a cornered Goodsprings Settler holding a knife swinging about defending herself against two Geckos Sunny and I shot both Geckos in the head both of their body's dropped dead  
"Holy molly if you guys did not show up I would have been Gecko food" the settler said  
"What have I been tell you lot it not safe to be hear on your own" Sunny said.

The settler looked down  
"Sorry Sunny I promise you it will never happen again" the settler said  
Sunny turned to me  
"Thanks to you we got this job done very fast and we saved a life when we get back you get bottle caps and a beer" Sunny said.

We all walked to Goodsprings in silence as we got to Goodsprings all three of us got in to the Prospector Saloon we saw a guy wearing powder gang clothing he was shouting at Trudy.  
"We are sick and tired of this bullshit if you do not bring Ringo to me my boys and I will burn the town to the ground" He said  
Trudy looked at him  
"I keep that in mind if you're not going to buy anything get out" Trudy said.

He spat on the floor and walked up to the exit he turned to Sunny and me then open the door and left I walked up to Trudy  
"Who was that?" I said  
"That was Joe Cobb a Powder gang member looking for Ringo" Trudy said  
"Who Ringo?" I asked  
"A trader from the Crimson caravan got on the wrong foot with the Powder gang group and he is hiding in the abandon gas station" Trudy said


End file.
